Fall For You
by HeythereDeliah
Summary: A fic between Dan and female reader. Based off the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. One shot.


She was at her breaking point. "I just wish we didn't have to hide it," she said, cuddled up on the couch in sweats, her hair a mess. He still thought she was beautiful. "You know why we have to do this. It's about protecting us." She sighed. "It feels likes it's about protecting your career." He ran his hand through his hair, looking down. "I wish you would stop saying that," he said in a weak voice.

"Why not?" she began, losing her temper. "It's true. You need your fan girls to be happy with you. Meanwhile, your girlfriend of two freaking years still can't tell anyone besides her parents and two closest friends about her relationship. I want to be able to take you home for Christmas to meet everyone. I want more than just quiet lunches with your parents. I want Phil to be able to stop lying, because lord knows he's bad at it." She was upset, but couldn't help ending on a joke. That's one of the things he loved about her.

A moment of silence, that would make ninjas jealous, passed between them. She finally broke the silence. "Dan, you know I'm not the jealous type. We read read smutty fanfiction about you together just for a laugh." She gave a weak smile, remembering one that talked about him secretly being in the olympics. It was so crazy off from who he is. They laughed for hours at it. They were so happy, so free, so in love. He just looked at her, unable to speak. She sighed and stood up. "I have to go home and get ready for work." She walked over to him, and instead of saying a farewell, she grasped his hand and kissed him on the cheek. Dan struggled to get the words out of mouth as she left, words they had said and meant a million times. His frantic "I love you," was muffled by the closing door.

Dan collapsed onto the couch, his head in his hands. He saw where she was coming from, he really did. It's just that the person he was on camera, even though it is based on him, wasn't who he was in real life. He needed to separate his work from his private life. He liked having a private life. He needed it to keep his sanity. He couldn't always be the perfect guy he was on screen. The girl who had just walked out his door had seen who he really was, and she loved him for it. He hoped that she still did.

She arrived home from a rough day at work. Everyone had been nice enough, but she couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Dan. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. She opened her laptop and started watching his first video. He was so awkward and adorable. While Dan had matured plenty over the years, his first video was still closer to who he was in real life than any of his other videos. An hour a videos later, she was feeling extremely guilty. Dan had real talent. He didn't rely on fan girls for his views. She knew that he was protecting her from his adoring public by keeping her a secret.

Every relationship has flaws, but their relationship was perfect in all the ways that mattered. She loved him.

Next thing she knew, she was standing at Dan and Phil's apartment door. She had been given a key 6 months ago. Ringing the doorbell felt too impersonal, so, after a few deep breathes, she opened the door.

As she made her way through the apartment to Dan's room, she started to hear him warm up on the piano. She noticed the tune from "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade. Soon, she was listening through his door.

"The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting," sang Dan, his voice deep from crying. He messed up the next note and cursed, the music ceasing.

She took a deep breath and continued the line. "Could it be that we have been this way before?" she sang back, her voice clear, but wavering slightly. There was a moment of silence before Dan began playing and responded with "I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core." They started singing together in messy harmony. "But hold your breathe, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again." She started slowly opening the door as they sang. "Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true." Dan stood up and started toward her. "Because a girl like you's impossible to find, you're impossible to find." he sang, as he caressed her cheek. He leaned to kiss her and she kissed back.

When they broke apart she smiled and said, "You're still a terrible singer." He mock pouted. "Yeah, but I'm ten times better than you at piano," he responded. She leaned in and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "We can go public," he whispered. "If you want." She shook her head. "No, only those who really matter need to know, and they already do. I'm sorry." He pulled away to look at her. He smiled down at her and kissed her nose. "I'm sorry, too."


End file.
